yumenikkifandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:IggyAndPkmn
just want to know how your doing :P...i have summer school and it sucks so much T-T...well i wanna keep in touch so message me soon :Dalejandro maya 02:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC)theone614777 ill tell you if i find a weird game :3. so how is your summer going? my summer is so far is ok....kept the damn homework >_<. i really wanna see you...everday is the same thing and i just want to talk to a friend D.:alejandro maya 04:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC)alex maya don't worry summer school is only 4 hours and its not that bad....you take notes and 75% of the time your in there you can talk to people,sleep,and even draw! i drew a boo from super mario bros :P i bet if you where there you would draw some amazing art! (but your drawings are amazing anyway but with that much time spare in the class youd make them even realistic.)and ill check out your game and ill tell you if i like italejandro maya 05:22, June 17, 2012 (UTC)alex maya thanks for showing me your old account,i like your birdie kiwiw XD(sorry if i spelled his name wrong...dont let him eat me D; ) and i downloaded that space game you told me about and i liked it a lot UNTILL i saved it and i dident save T-T...i was so mad i redownloaded i and still dosent work! i was in the part when you talk to the wizared with that scary background and the freaky guy talking in the music O-O...i put up dream catchers so i wont get nightmares :3alejandro maya 06:53, June 19, 2012 (UTC) alex maya hey i forgot to tell you theres a game you should look up called dungoen escape.its not weird or strange but its a pretty good flash game just type in the name and you should play it right away! i grew up playing the game and i want to know if you like it or not ^-^ and if you already know the game then yay! DAMN GURL! thats far in dungeon escape! i want really far and faced of agenst a yellow ninja >:D. but then i died D; when i little i looked up the walkthrough for the game but that was a long time ago and the person who made it made new rooms. tell me if you play it and how far you get! ( in other news) theres this book called the element ecyclopidia of birthdays that show you what your birthday means... tthe school dosent have it which pissed me off! ( imcrunning out of ideas to talk about...sorry if im getting boring! hey im just wondering if you wanna live chat O-O...if you want to we can set up a time...but i dont know how we will do it >_< this may sound stange...maybe a lot but when i got the book a while back...i sort of looked up your birthday...please dont think of me as a creep>--<,also i tried to download yume 2nni but it was in japeneses so i used a google translater,it helped a lot now i know what they are saying but i couldent find the damn download button >:(! so i hope the translater idea helps you...alejandro maya 04:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) and thank you for liking my origami bird story thingy :) it means a lotalejandro maya 04:08, June 28, 2012 (UTC) i forgot what your birthday means >-< sowwy! but i only remember a part that says that the person born on this date usally stay up late and wake up early to get things done because they think they dont have enough time in a whole day to do what they wantalejandro maya 04:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) i knew you where the type of person that stayed up late to finish stuff!(i stay up to watch katawa shoujo ^-^...its a game but i watch a youtuber play it....cost money to buy the game D.;) hey im just wondering if you have a ipod? and if you do...do you have text free? id like to text you to see how your doing XD. And where were you when you wern't on D: i thought you died! ( i get dramatic when i text...so beware o-o...)alejandro maya 05:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) look up a game called you find yourself in a room,its really bizarre game O-O....there are some....foul words in this game so....you where warned...alejandro maya 05:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) you can download a app thats called text free and when you search it, it looks like two chat bubbles one of them saying text and the other one says free so you know what it looks like,when you download it(if you download it) it should tell you how it works. if you have a mic you can also chat with them but you have minutes so use them carefully!(but if you have a bad connection its not worth it because you will only hear static) heres my number if you want to text me....if you download the app of coures....1(760)820-5430.the app gives you its own number so you dont need to type in your real number :P. i dont have minutes so dont try to call me.also i dont have a mic >-<.....texting is free thoughalejandro maya 05:31, July 4, 2012 (UTC) yes its a shame that our little minds are explosed to such.....dirty things and foul words! we must take action by playing watching children play outside and watching a rainbow! other strange stuff we think is boring!!!(but i think rainbows are cool....THERE SO COLORFULL!)alejandro maya 05:38, July 4, 2012 (UTC) (throws griffiti in the air) YAY!!!!!!! im glad you downloaded it! tell me whats the game like when we get back from school :P i also know about vocaloid.i love there comics and im starting to become a fan<3. (another subject) if you like weird stuff or you just want to know somthing thats cool look up vsauce on youtube.i know you will like it(they have another channel called vsauce2 its a little different but still cool.alejandro maya 06:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC) hey when does school start again? i cant remeber...alejandro maya 02:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC) you should look up a game called Ib game its creepy,a little scary but there the same people that made yume nikki. i had to play the whole thing in hours to beat it because it did not let me save...but i did it!!!....there are two endings i got there pretty good endings...please download it :D you will love it! alejandro maya 22:32, July 21, 2012 (UTC) pff i dident care that you ignored me for a long time and i thought you forgot me T-T no biggy...how was comic con? and my favoite song from vocaloid is two faced lovers-hatsune miku( also noise meiko) and the ib game did NOT LET ME SAVE >:(! i had to play it all the way and i got the ok ending. when garry ( hes so awesome) and ib- wait.... i dont want to ruin the ending for u XD i did not get the true ending but i did look it up, its a good ending and WHY WAS MARY EVIL :.(.... she was so nice but a little dumb like meh....and together forever was a good/bad ending to me mary just wanted to get out but i guess only two can escape and gary (and hes awesome coat) needed to be left behind so mary can go...and ill go on yume 2kki page so maybe we can move the talk there :D ( if you want to keep talking...)alejandro maya 05:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) my god...if your looking for a song i have one that will make your mind F*** EXPLODE!!I its called heads will roll BUT theres another one called heads will roll(A-trak remix) that one is the best one but look up the first one first and then look up the second one to BLOW YOUR MIND O3o ( i went on your other talk page on yume 2ikki so we can talk there so you dont need to go back and forth to pages)( the people that made heads will roll is called yeah yeah yeahs)alejandro maya 05:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I had a question about the game. Where do you buy/download it???? thx!!! AnnieCresta-Odair20 (talk) 21:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC)AnnieCresta-Odair20AnnieCresta-Odair20 (talk) 21:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC) hello i heard this musichttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8FN29sHWq8 at the start was from yume nikki if so can some one tell me what it's called please